Letters to Juliet HOA Version
by pieface98
Summary: DONT NEED TO KNOW THE MOVIE TO UNDERSTAND! When Nina finds a letter from 50 years ago, she goes on a quest to save the love of Trudy and Ade. Sadly, she has to deal with Trudy's grandson. A man who doesn't believe in True Love. Fabian Rutter completely AU
1. Letters

**Why hello lovely peoples! I would like start by saying that I will be writing this Letter's to Juliet HOA version while I write my other story! **

**YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THE MOVIE TO UNDERSTAND THIS!**

**OK, I've stalled enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Letter's to Juliet.**

Nina's POV

I'm not going to say I don't like being a fact checker at the New Yorker, but it's not what I want to be doing. I want to be one of the writers whose name is put in bold print on the magazine page! By Nina Martin!

I guess would have to show my writing to Jason Winkler, my boss, first. But, for some reason as soon as I'm about to give him something I feel like it needs to be better.

"Nina!" Jason called.

"Yes Jason?" I said as I walked into his office.

"I need to know how long you will be gone." He said.

I was headed to Verona with my fiancé Jerome Clarke. He was opening an Italian bakery and he was going to meet suppliers.

"About two weeks, sir." I said.

"What is this for exactly?" he asked.

"My fiancé is opening an Italian bakery and he needs to meet suppliers in Verona." I told him.

"Okay, cool. Enjoy yourself." He told me.

"Well, I was thinking what if while I was there I could write about it." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said leaving.

I walked out of the building and to the bakery that was still under construction.

"Hey babe?" I said looking for Jerome.

"Yeah, back here." He said.

Jerome was British. He came to New York a couple years ago just because. We met about three years ago and about a month ago he asked me to marry him.

Sometimes I feel like we run out of things to talk about. All he wants to talk about is his bakery. I want to talk about other things. We've known each other for three years and I barely know anything about him.

"Hey," I said as I reached the back of the half built bakery.

"Hey, I was just cleaning up. I have gotta go start packing." He told me, "Can you finish up for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

So the rest of my night was spent cleaning up.

The next morning I was in Verona. Walking through the streets while Jerome was meeting suppliers. So bottom line, I was alone.

I walked into a small space by Juliet's house. Yeah, Juliet Capulet. I saw a bunch a women writing letters and putting them on the wall. Half of them were crying. I camped out there for a while. Soon there was a women collecting the letters from the wall. She put them in a basket and walked toward another building.

I did what any normal person would do. I followed her.

She walked up to a room with two other women, speaking English. Like, British English. I knocked on the door and the woman who I followed opened it.

"Ciao." She said.

"Oh um hi. I mean ciao, um…" I stuttered.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes actually, um… I saw you down by Juliet's house and you took letters off the wall. And I was curious." I told her.

She looked at my notebook, "Are you a journalist?"

"No, I would like to be though." I replied.

"Oh, well I'll show you what we do." She said, "I'm Amber by the way. Amber Millington."

"Nina Martin." I replied.

"These girls come here and they write letters to Juliet and leave them on the wall. We take them and reply to the ones with return addresses. We are the secretaries of Juliet." Amber explained, "This is Patricia Williamson, she deals with husband issues. This Mara Jaffary she's a doctor and she handles illness and losses. I do all the broken hearts."

"Wow, that's amazing." I said truly fascinated.

Amber's mother gave me some dessert to take back since I couldn't stay for dinner. I walked back to my hotel and found Jerome waiting for me.

"Hey Nina." He said.

"Hey." I said, "Guess what, I found the most amazing thing today. There are these women who write letters to broken hearted women who write letters to them. But as Juliet Capulet, and the call themselves the secretaries of Juliet and…"

"What's that?" Jerome asked pointing to the bag of sweets.

"Oh here," I said, "So they write them back and…"

"Wow! Where did you find this, it's delicious." Jerome exclaimed.

So then I told him where I got it and we were there the next day.

"Wow, that fiancé of yours is in love with baking." Amber said as we walked to get the letters off the wall. Jerome was learning some tips from Amber's mom.

"Yeah, he's great." I said.

We started to take letters from the wall. I pulled one from underneath a brick and it fell. Why am I such a klutz? I started to put it back but I saw something. I reached in and pulled it out. A letter written to Juliet from 50 years ago. The name Trudy Rehman was written. **(image her like older, like 65) **I brought it back and read it to the secretaries.

_Juliet,_

_I ran Juliet. I ran from Ade__**(in this story lets pretend that Ade is not Fabian's uncle and his last name is Bartolini, lol)**__. He was perfect in every way and I ran. He wanted to run away and get married but I was scared. Scared my parents wouldn't approve. I'm still in Verona, but I leave for Liverpool in the morning. What if I never seen him again? Please Juliet, tell me how to save this love._

_Trudy Rehman_

"I think she deserves an answer." I said.

Amber looked at the others, they all smiled.

"Do you have a pen?" Amber asked.

The night went by faster than I thought. It was as if time had flown by and soon I was the last one writing.

At around eleven at night I was back at the hotel.

"Hey," I said to Jerome, "How was your day?"

"Great great, but I have to talk to you." He said, "One of my suppliers gave me a ticket to go to a sugar auction in Rome."

"A what?" I asked.

"A sugar auction," he explained, "I can get tons of sugar from so many different countries. But, I won't be gone long. A day or two."

So he left. I spent a lot of time with Amber, Mara, and Patricia.

Today, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," a man about 24, my age, said, "Are you the women who reply to letters sent to Juliet?"

"Yes." Amber said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Fabian Rutter, which one of you sent this letter to my grandmother Trudy Rehman?"

"I did, I can't believe you got it!" I said practically squealing.

"Okay, okay! Stop jumping, why would you do that?" he yelled.

"Because she deserved and answer, she was in love!" I yelled back.

"Love? Love? Do you hear yourself? What are doing here, are you so lonely you have to write letters to even lonelier people?"

"I'm not lonely I'm engaged." I told him.

"Well, I hope he knows what he's getting himself into." He said storming out.

What a jackass! He just walks out! Oh no! So I followed him.

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand. You came all the way to Italy to tell me what I did wrong?" I yelled.

"No I came because I couldn't let me Gran come by herself." He said.

"Wait Trudy's here?" I ran to where I assumed she would be. By the wall.

Sure enough there she was. Fabian had already caught up to me, turns out he's pretty fast.

"Hello Trudy?" I said.

"Yes dear," she said confused.

"I'm Nina Martin," I explained, "I wrote you the letter from Juliet."

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much! How did you find us?" she asked.

"Well, your handsome, friendly, smart grandson told me where you were. Isn't that right Fabian?" I lied through my teeth, I already hated this guy.

"Well… I umm… yeah." He stuttered.

"We were going to get some dinner, do you know anywhere all three of us can go?" Trudy asked.

"Actually, I know a perfect spot. If you don't mind a few more people." I said.

Trudy smiled and Fabian was mumbling, "stupid American," under his breath.

Yup, what a charming guy. I already know I will never like him.

**Okay, I was aiming for this chapter to get right to the point and the rest to go into more details. The next chapter will probably start right in Fabian's POV. I will start right from where I left off and not recap in his POV. Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Maybe We Could Be Friends

**Okay, sorry I've kept you guys waiting but my computer was kinda sorta… missing. Lol, I forgot it when we went on a mini trip within our trip and then it was dead… so yeah. Anyway just be happy it's here now!**

**I don't own house of Anubis or letters to Juliet! Kk?**

Fabian's POV

I hate Nina Martin.

She brings us to this place that isn't even a restaurant. It's the people who write the letter's place and one of their mums makes food. Seriously, we wanted restaurant food!

Well, I guess the food was just as good, but that's not the point.

I still don't like her.

"So," My gran explained, "I ran from him as you probably know from my letter. His name was Ade Bartolini **(Again picture him as uncle ade except older) **he wanted us to run away together and start our own vineyard but I was scared. So I ran away from the only man I ever truly loved."

I got up and left the table. She was in love with my grandfather! Wasn't she?

His name was Victor Rutter. **(work with me! Picture victor!) **He wasn't the nicest guy but he was my grandfather! Without him I wouldn't be here! My mum wouldn't have been born and I wouldn't have been born!

Then before I knew it I heard my Gran say, "So it's settled Nina, you'll come with us to find Ade. I hope your story does well."

I started choking!

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Nina asked.

"Shouldn't you stay with your fiancé?" I questioned her.

"Well, he's away actually. So I'm free." She told me.

So that very next day I was loading not 2, but 3 trunks into the back of the rental car.

As we drove along the roads of Siena I started to notice how beautiful it actually was. The trees, the wide open area. Everything was just so picturesque. I looked through the rear view mirror and saw Nina. On her phone.

She was yet another beautiful sight. God, what am I saying? I don't like this girl!

We finally arrived in hell, otherwise known as the Bartolini residence, and I knocked on the door about 300 times.

When a man came to the door my Gran pounced.

Nina's POV

I was trying to remember every second on this for my story.

"Si?" Ade said as he answered the door.

"Hello," Trudy said, "I'm Trudy Rehman, we met in the summer of 1950. Do you remember?"

"Excuse me?" he said, "I'm not interested in women."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm… uh how do say it?... Gay." He answered, "I knew that by 1950."

"OH….." all three of us answered as we backed away.

Once we were safely in the car, I said, "He can't be the only Ade Bartolini in Siena."

We found a nice area in town and sat there as we looked up the Ade Bartolini's in Siena.

"95? Seriously, are you mad!" Fabian, the little killjoy, wined.

"Fabian, would you go away?" Trudy said, "You little killjoy!"

I giggled at Trudy's choice of words. I couldn't have said it better myself. I could tell that they had a very close relationship though.

"Gran," Fabian said, "I am not a killjoy. Nina, please keep you big mouth shut."

"Oh my god!" I said with faux happiness, "He said please, he does know manners!"

"Ugh!" Fabian yelled.

He walked away from us mumbling, "Stupid girl," followed by curses.

"He's… charming." I said.

"He gets it from my husband. He is also someone who believes that love is only a myth." She told me, "He died about 5 years ago. But enough about me! Tell me about your fiancé."

I smiled on the outside, but frowned on the inside, "Jerome, he is a baker. And he is opening a bakery and is at a butter auction, right now."

"Wow, do your parents like him?" she pressed.

I felt like crying, "Well, my mom does, my dad left us for another women when I was 13."

Trudy's hand flew to her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Nina."

"Well, why don't we find Fabian and get going, lot's of Ade's." I said.

"Yes," Trudy nodded.

I got up and started to walk. As I stepped, I fell over.

"OW!" I yelled. I looked down at my trainers, which had the laces tied together.

Fabian walked over, saw me, and laughed.

"Fabian James Rutter!" Trudy said. She wasn't yelling but his face went so pale, "How could you be so immature?"

"It was just a harmless prank, Gran." Fabian said.

"Harmless? I think you broke my ankle!" I yelled.

"No, oh sorry," Fabian was saying kneeling next to me, sounding genuinely worried, "Let me help you."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Got you."

Trudy and I laughed, and even Fabian smiled as he rolled his eyes couldn't help but laugh too.

We checked into a nice hotel that night and went to dinner. After a while, Trudy went to bed and it was just me and him.

"So Fabian, what do you do for a living?" I asked him.

"I am a doctor." He told me taking a sip from his wine, "I should have been able to tell that, that wasn't a broken ankle."

"What can I say, I am a great actress." I smiled.

"What about you, Nina." Fabian said.

"I'm a fact checker, for the New Yorker."

"Oh, Ms. Perfect's not a writer yet." Fabian mocked me.

So, I did only what the normal person would do.

I threw a grape at him.

But, he dodged it.

And by dodged, I mean he caught it in his mouth.

"Ha." He said.

"I'm not Ms. Perfect." I told him.

"In what way?"

"Well, I've been called goody- two shoes, chicken, and stupid." I said.

"Stupid? By who?" he asked.

"You." I said, "I heard you mumbling."

He blushed, "I don't think you're stupid."

It was my turn to blush now. I looked up at him.

"I'm going to head off to bed." I said.

"I'll walk you to your room." Fabian told me.

I smiled. He was really cute. God, what am I saying? I have a fiancé. _Yeah, a fiancé who ditched you for butter, in the city of love. _I wonder what my mom would say if she knew I was falling for a guy who wasn't my fiancé. Who am I kidding know what she would say! She would tell me to follow my heart.

"So, still completely against the idea of finding your Grandmother's true love?" I asked Fabian.

"It's not that I'm against the idea, but I just don't want her to get hurt." Fabian told me.

I smiled, "That's really sweet."

I reached my door and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and we set off right away. Every time we stopped somewhere I would take out my notebook and jot down some notes.

As we drove down another road, just as beautiful as the last, I realized that this was the longest time we spent in the car yet.

God, I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

"Fabian stop the car." I said.

"Nina dear, why are we stopping?" Gran asked.

"Just give me a minute." I said putting a hand on my forehead.

God, we were sitting in there for like 10 minutes and I wasn't feeling any better.

I got out of the car and threw up everything I ate in my entire life.

I laid down in the grass and felt like falling asleep. Damn carsickness.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say. I was half asleep and couldn't tell if it was Trudy or Fabian.

"Sorry." I said sitting up. I saw Fabian.

"What are you apologizing for?" Fabian said, "It's not like it's your fault. Carsickness, I'm guessing?"

I nodded and ran back to the bush and threw up again.

Then I laid down on the grass. Again, I felt like crap. Carsickness, sucked. The truth was that wasn't my only flaw. I also couldn't swim.

Fabian lifted me back into the car, and sat me in the back seat.

"Just tell me if we need to pull over, okay?" he said. His blue eyes where filled with trust, love, care.

I nodded.

I made it to the next hotel without getting sick. Whoopee. I went straight to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I felt fine, but hungry. Makes sense, I probably puked out everything I ever ate. I looked over to the clock to see it was 9:30. _Damn! _I raced to get ready and when I got down to breakfast Trudy and Fabian were still there.

"Hey." I greeted. Fabian laughed like a maniac.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing your bra as a belt!" he said through laughs.

I quickly ripped the bra from my waist, made sure I had a bra on, and shoved the extra one in my bag.

After that we finished breakfast, and I got a seriously long lecture about not eating too much from Fabian.

I guess he does care about me.

Maybe we could be friends.


	3. Just Count Back from 10

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation so you can expect frequent updates. I just wanted to let everyone who hasn't seen the movie get a basic idea. **

**Nina in this story is based on Sophie Hall from Letters to Juliet**

**Fabian in this story is based on Charlie Wyman from Letters to Juliet**

**Amber in this story is based on Isabella from Letters to Juliet**

**Patricia in this story is based on Donna Tella from Letters to Juliet**

**Mara in this story is based on Francesca from Letters to Juliet**

**Trudy in this story is based on Claire Smith from Letters to Juliet**

**Ade in this story is based on Lorenzo Bartolini from Letters to Juliet**

**Jerome in this story is based on Victor from Letters to Juliet**

**The movie if it wasn't obvious is called Letters to Juliet and stars American actress Amanda Seyfried and British actor Christopher Egan. In the movie Amanda plays an American girl and Chris plays a British man. Just to clear thing up. **

**ON to the story!**

Nina's POV

We visited many more Ade's today. We stayed at yet another hotel and I had dinner in my room. Fabian was sitting on my bed while I typed away at my computer, trying to start my story. But it was hard to concentrate with Fabian throwing a ball up and down and up and down.

"I cannot concentrate." I said finally.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Cause that ball is distracting." I told him.

"Fine, I'll stop." He said.

"Okay." I turned back around and I felt something hit the back of my head.

I looked at him, "You threw that ball at my head, didn't you."

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Aren't doctors supposed to be mature." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm a pediatrician, by the way. So no." he stuck his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes and chased him around the room.

After a while we both fell back on my bed.

"Hey Fabian?" I said.

"Yeah, Nina."

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked him.

"I never thought about it. Do you?"

"Yeah, I think its fate that I found that letter. For many reasons." I told him.

"Can I read your story?" he asked me.

I bolted up and shut the computer.

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"And why not?" he asked.

"It's not done yet, now go back to your room." I said.

The next morning, I was sitting by myself at a breakfast table when Fabian approached me.

"Nana's not in the mood to search today and insisted we go sightseeing."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. I nodded.

We saw so many things. As we walked through one of the piazzas I asked him a question that had occurred to me.

"Did your parents make you accompany Trudy?"

He hesitated, and then sat by a fountain.

"Fabian? Are you okay?" I asked as I sat by him.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 12." He told me.

"Oh my god. I'm so so sorry I brought it up." I babbled.

"It's okay Nina." He smiled.

We got up and walked again.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"No, I just broke up with my girlfriend Joy." He told me, "What about you? Don't you miss your fiancé?"

"Sometimes." I answered simply.

_More like never._

We headed back to the hotel and sat by the pool. Fabian was reading my rough draft.

"It's just a rough copy." I kept saying.

He continued reading and didn't look up.

As he was nearing the end I said, "You know it sucks, just give it."

He finished reading and said, "Nina, you're writing is so good, that it made me see everything from a different perspective. I'm surprised."

"Thanks." I said.

"Nina, really! Why haven't you been published?"

"Because I never feel like it's good enough."

"No, because you. Are. A. Chicken!" he said.

I shoved cake in his face.

"Oh no." he said getting up. He put me over his shoulder and threw me in the deep end of the pool.

Which was 11 feet.

"FABIAN!" I shouted treading water, "I- can't- swim!"

I sank under giving up. Just then I saw someone splash next to me. He lifted me up and my head was once again above water. I started to count back from ten.

"Nina? Nina? Are you okay? Why are you counting backwards?" Fabian asked.

"I'm fine. I count backwards when I'm scared. Or hurt." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my mom always told me that when I was scared or hurt that if I counted back from ten all the bad things would go away." I said as he lifted me on the edge of the pool.

He sat up next to me and said, "Then how come you don't count backwards when I'm around?"

"Who said you were a bad thing?" I asked.

"Name one thing that's good about me." Fabian said.

"You're sweet, caring, trustworthy, charming. Must I go on?"

"You know you're the first person besides my gran to see past all the bitter in me." He told me.

"You're the first person besides my mom who ever read my writing." I said.

We were inching closer and closer.

"We should go see Trudy." I said no more than a centimeter away from his lips.

He nodded and we got up drying ourselves with towels.

We walked up to Trudy's room and saw her at her mirror.

She saw Fabian, smiled and me, and wacked Fabian in the arm. I tried to hide my giggles.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"I saw you throw poor Nina in the water!" she said.

"Well, I guess you didn't see him save me from drowning." I told her, "I- I can't actually swim."

"Oh, well then shall we head off?" Trudy asked.

So we dried up, checked out and headed back on the road.

Fabian's POV

When I first met Nina I never thought I would fall in love with her. In fact I hated her. But, she's engaged, taken, off limits to anyone but this man.

I looked at her though my mirror. She was on her phone, as usual. She noticed me looking and smiled, I smiled back.

"Fabian watch out!" she yelled.

Another car was coming, I swerved around it and we all laughed at my idiosity.

We visited more Ade's and stuff, but stopped for dinner. Well, it was as usual just me and Nina after my gran had left.

"I still just don't understand why you are denying your gran of true love! You are the Montague's and the Capulet's!" she shouted.

"Well I'm obviously no Romeo." I laughed.

"No really?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, if I found the love of my life, I wouldn't just let her slip away! I smash down the bloody balcony and take her for myself. And I wouldn't have to die!"

"So have you decided yet?" she asked me when I was done with my rant.

"Decided on what? If I should leave you at our next stop?" I laughed.

She threw a peanut at me.

"You have to stop throwing food at my face."

"Have you decided if you believe in fate?" she yelled.

"No, I haven't." I told her.

**Okay, so that's all for today, maybe. Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

"**I'm sorry, but I don't know how you can relate to any of this because you don't understand the pain of losing someone you love!"**

"**Just go away!"**

"**I hate you!"**

**Okay, so be prepared cuz the next chappy is a biggie!**


	4. Things Said Out of Anger

**Hey guys! Seriously anyone who hasn't seen Letter's to Juliet HAS to see it! If you do you will find some things that are almost exactly the same as this story, and some that are completely different! I'm just cool like that. If you have Verizon Fios, they have it ON Demand, and the movie has been on TV a lot recently. I have it recorded! Tehehe! Anywayz, to end my rant I would like to ask you all not to hunt me down and murder me at the end of this chapter! Thanks**

**You know what I don't own! Let's face it! If I owned House of Anubis would season 2 not be on? It would be FYI! But, sadly I do not own House of Anubis! Or letters to Juliet, if I did there would be a SEQUEL! *cough cough, sequel to this story, cough cough***

Nina's POV

We wandered along one of the streets of a small town. We were visiting yet another Ade. I had a feeling this would be an eventful visit. Maybe this was him!

"Okay, darlings here it is." Trudy said.

She knocked on the door and no one answered. But someone pulled up on a Vespa.

"Mi scusi, siete alla ricerca di Ade Bartolini?" the man asked.

(Excuse me, are you looking for Ade Bartolini?"

"Si." All three of us answered.

He got on his Vespa and told us to get our car and follow him. We did so.

He pointed to a cemetery not so far away from the house. Oh my god.

Fabian's POV

I knew it! I just had a feeling that this guy was going to end up dead. DEAD! Ugh, and it's all Nina's fault. All the hate from when we first met was showing up again. A little voice in my head was saying, _What have you done? You befriended her and now she hurt, Gran! Did you forget why you hated her? Those feelings are coming back now huh?_

But, another voice in my head just kept saying, _True Love exists. _Over and over again.

"This is why I didn't want to do this Nina. This is why I kept saying no. But you kept blaming me and saying, Oh, why are you denying your Gran True Love?" I told her.

"I never blamed you for anything Fabian." Nina said.

"You know you did!" I walked right up to her and yelled right to her face, "You know what Nina, all this time you speak of True Love like it's not just something that comes out of a fairytale! Because, you know what? It is. True Love does not exist!"

"What do you think you parents weren't in love Fabian!" she said.

"Leave my parents, out of this! You obviously don't care about me, or my Gran, the only thing you seem to care about is making sure your story has a good ending! But you know what, it's done. After this we are turning around and going back to Verona. Then me and Gran are flying back to England. And I will never have to see you again."

"Fabian, we can't stop here! What if this isn't him?" she pleaded.

"NO! What if it is! Then she's lost him!" I shouted.

"But she hasn't! I know it!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how you can relate to any of this because you don't understand the pain of losing someone you love!" I yelled.

She didn't even talk back. She just shook her head at me, tears in her eyes, and walked back to the edge of the entrance.

Gran was staring at me. She shook her head too.

"What!" I shouted.

She pointed to the ground next to her, signaling me to come over.

"Yes, Nana?" I asked once I was next to her.

"Did your parents love you?" she asked.

"Of course they did Gran." I said.

"Do you think that Nina's parents love her?" she asked me.

"Not with that attitude." I mumbled.

"Fabian." She said.

"Yes, they probably do." I answered in all seriousness.

"Well, that's were your wrong, Fabian." She said. I looked at her signaling her to continue. She knows something I don't. "Her mother loves her, but her dad left them for another woman when she was 13. If he loved her, he would have kept in touch don't you think?"

I looked over at Nina, who was sobbing at the front steps.

"I have to go apologize." I said starting to walk but Gran stopped me.

"Not in the fragile state you put her in. I'll talk to her first but later. Okay?"

I looked over at her again, she was still sobbing her heart out. "Fine."

"And Fabian, do you really think she doesn't care about us? Because, I know you and I know that everything you said was said out of anger." She said, "Because you care about me so much."

I didn't respond.

Gran continued though, "And you care about her, if you know what I mean."

My eyes went wide, "She's ENGAGED Nana!"

"Do you believe in fate, Fabian?" she asked me.

I realized that Nina and Gran were alike in more ways than not.

"I don't know if I can trust fate, after what it did to my parents." I said barely audible.

"But fate brought you to Nina. And don't think I didn't see what you two almost did by the pool."

"NANA!" I shouted.

"Come on we have to get going." Nana said.

That was the most awkward car ride in history. I kept glancing in the mirror, looking at Nina. But the sight never changed, she was just looking out the window.

"So!" Gran said happily, "I say we find a nice hotel and hang out there tomorrow! We can go shopping!"

"That sounds lovely Trudy." Nina said.

"Yeah, I love shopping." I mumbled.

"Oh Fabes, don't be such a killjoy!" Gran said as she wacked my arm, Nina laughed, "We need you to carry the bags."

"Yeah!" Nina said, "I'm a huge shopper Trudy."

"I'm thrilled!" I yelled sarcastically.

We pulled up at the next hotel and Nina, not a surprise, went straight to her room.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Nina didn't come to dinner and Gran still hadn't talk to her.

I went up myself. I knocked on the door. "Nina open up it's me."

"Go away." I heard muffled through the door.

"Nina." I said, "please."

"Just go away!" she shouted.

"Why! We need to talk!" I yelled.

"NO! You obviously said everything you needed to say at the cemetery." She said.

"NO! I didn't!" I shouted, "Stop being so stubborn!"

"I hate you!" she yelled and obviously threw something at the door because a heard a very loud thud.

Just then and Italian lady came out of her room yelling, "Stai zitto tu ragazzo idiota! Sto cercando di dormire!"

(Shut up you idiot boy! I'm trying to sleep!)

Then she started whacking me with the pillow in her hand.

Ugh! I finally escaped her and found an unattended maid's cart. I saw the master key and did the unthinkable. I stole it.

I knocked on Nina's door one last time. "Nina if you don't open up I'm coming in on my own."

"NO! For the last time just go away!" she shouted.

I used the key and opened the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nina dash under the covers of the bed.

"Nina." I sat on the edge of her bed, "Lovely hiding place I'm surprised I found you."

She giggled.

"Nina look," I started, "I'm really truly sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was idiot, that's for sure. I just care about my Gran but, that's no excuse. I had no right to say any of the things I said. I hope that you are able to forgive me."

She stayed silent.

"Are you gonna come out of do I have to make you come out?" I asked.

She giggled but stayed under the blankets.

"Fine you leave me no choice!" I said getting up, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

I walked over to the end of the bed. Lifted the sheets revealing her feet. I grabbed her ankles and tickled her feet.

"Fabian stop!" she laughed.

"No, I don't think I will!" I said.

She got out from under the covers and tried to pry my hands away. But I let go and tickled her tummy instead.

"AHHHHH!" she laughed, "stop!"

"Okay! Fine!" I lifted my hands, "Am I forgive or not?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Nina said, "Maybe. One condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

Nina's POV

I tickled him for revenge.

"Okay Nina stop!" he laughed.

"No, I don't think I will." I said imitating him.

After about ten seconds I stopped and we both just sat there, laughing like idiots.

After we stopped laughing, I said, "I really like spending time with you. I'm just sad it's all over."

"Me too. But am I wrong to ask her to stop?" he said.

"No, all good things come to an end. Right?" I told him.

"I guess. But I wish it wouldn't." he said.

He was so close to me. I was falling in love with him all over again. We leaned in. I thought of Jerome. Do I love him. Our lips were a centimeter away when…

**Again, please don't kill me! If I have time I'll put another chap but DO NOT KILL ME! Also, I use Google translate if some of the translations are wrong.**


	5. It's Over, No Matter What

**Hey guys! So I feel bad cuz I won't update tomorrow. (Plans w/ friends) So I will give you another. Yayyyyy! Anyway, please don't kill me. I don't own House of Anubis.**

Nina's POV

…there was a knock at the door.

I swear I could hear Fabian cursing under his breath.

I looked through the peep hole and saw the room service guy. I let him in and paid him, you know the usual.

"So," Fabian said, "Why didn't you come to dinner?"

"Cause, I didn't want to face you." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"It's fine." I said, "Really."

"Okay, here's another question. Why didn't you come out from under the blankets." He asked.

My cheeks went bright red. God, stop blushing!

"Oh. Sensitive topic?" he asked, "C'mon you can trust me."

"No, no." I said trying to change the subject, "Wow, look at those stars!"

"Nina." He pleaded.

"Fine." I said, "I was *cough* crying *cough*."

"huh?" he asked.

"I was crying. Okay! My dad's a touchy topic." I said.

He hugged me. This just felt…

Right.

The next morning I went down to breakfast and sat next to Fabian.

"I'd like to thank you Nina." Trudy said, "You took time out of your vacation to help me find my one true love. Even if we couldn't find him. I'm glad I met you."

"Same here." Fabian added.

"This really has been a great experience for me." I said, "I really loved every minute of this."

"Well there are some minutes that could have been left out." Fabian mumbled.

"Regardless of the fact, I really had an amazing time." I looked at Fabian. He was smiling. God, that smile.

Have you ever been in a situation where you honestly have no idea what to do? I have. Jerome or Fabian? Honestly, if it was that simple, I would chose Fabian in a heartbeat. But, it's not.

As we drove along another road I noticed something. We had been down this road before. This was the moment when it all clicked. It was over, I would probably never, ever see Fabian again.

I remembered when I had to have Fabian stop the car so I could throw up. That was the first time I trusted him.

I remembered when he threw the ball at the back of my head. That was the first time I saw his sense of humor.

I could go on and on but I wouldn't change that when this is all over we are going to be an ocean away. I would be in New York and he would be in Liverpool.

"Fabian! Look, that vineyard is giving tours!" Trudy shouted, "Let's pull in there and have a tour."

We walked out of the car and into the main part of the vineyard. We heard Trudy gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Trudy are you okay?" I asked.

"Nana?" Fabian said.

"Ade is over there." She told us. Pointing a perfectly manicured finger at a boy no older than 15.

Fabian frantically searched the room looking for who she could be pointing at, "Who?"

I walked over to the boy and asked, "Excuse me, are you Ade Bartolini?"

"Si." He said.

Fabian came up from behind me and asked if he had a grandfather also called Ade Bartolini.

"Si." He said again, "He should be here any minute he was leading a tour."

This kid speaks fluent English.

Suddenly a man came up behind him and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Si- Yes." I stuttered. Trudy saved me the trouble.

"Ade. It's me." She said.

"Trudy?" he asked.

She nodded. I was crying, this was just the most romantic thing I ever saw.

They hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. The next thing I knew I was crying into Fabian's shoulder.

As all of us gathered around a table at Ade's house, I smiled at Fabian from my seat. I knew it was over either way.

Ade tapped his glass with a fork and stood up, "I'd just like to say that I feel like everything has fallen into place. I have been reunited with my Juliet. I understand that you lost Victor and I lost Rosa but fate brought us together again."

I wiped more tears that forming in my eyes. Later that day I was sitting under a tree, plucking petals off a flower.

"I want to hear the story when it's finished." Fabian's voice came from behind. I jumped.

"Fabian you scared me!" I shouted shoving his shoulder as he sat next to me.

"I still want to hear the story." He said.

"If I work up the nerve to show it to Jason." I told him.

I found myself face to face with his eyes that magically seemed to change from blue to green depending on the light.

"Nina, I want you to show it to him, for me." He said.

I smiled, but my smile faded, "I have to go now Fabian."

"Oh."

"I'll miss you." I said.

I gave him a waved and turned around to walk away. I stopped myself. I ran back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wished that, that moment would never end.

But, I had to leave. No matter what people say or think. Fabian will always be my first choice. But, I'm engaged.

Ade's son drove me home. I cried the whole way.

Fabian's POV

"She's gone Gran." I said.

"Fabian, go after her." Gran said.

"What?" I asked.

"Now."

I got in the car and drove all the way back to Verona. This moment was everything. I saw her on the balcony. _With him. _She looks so happy.

_I you love something set it free._

I walked away.

Nina's POV

I was back in New York. I was half a world away from Fabian. Jason was reading my story.

"Nina, Nina, Nina." Jason said, "I should fire you."

"What?" I asked.

"You have been keeping this talent hidden for three years!" he shouted, "This is perfection."

"But, you always say that perfection doesn't exist!" I said.

"Nina. This is perfection. Face it! You're the next big thing! If you ever write a book, I know a great publishing company."

I walked out in a completely different state of mind. I walked to the apartment that me and Jerome shared, he saw me and told me to sit down.

"Nina." He said, "You're great. And I love you but, I'm in love with someone else."

"That's great! Who?" I asked, was this really happening! Was I going to be free of him?

"Remember Mara? The secretary of Juliet? We are going to live in Italy together. I'm really sorry." He said.

"No! Trust me don't worry about it."

**That's where I leave you for today. I might fit something in tomorrow, it'll prolly be Nina's article. Kk c ya!**


	6. Nina's Article

**Hey guys, I felt bad that I might not update, so I woke up early for you guys. Be happy. This chapter is Nina's article and a little after. **

**I would like to take this time to thank a few dedicated reviewers, who have updated almost every chap, I love you guys! Angela1997, HoaLotsAtla, Fina2212, patrome4ever, and ilovehoa123. You guys are the best and your reviews make me smile! Anyway, story time!**

**I don't own Hoa or letters to Juliet.**

Nina's POV

My story went public today, I thought you might want to hear it.

_Can Love Survive 50 Years?_

_By Nina Martin_

_Can love survive fifty years? That's the question. When I came to Verona with my fiancé I expected to usual, sightseeing and eating. I mean what else do you do in Italy? But, when my fiancé left to meet suppliers for his restaurant, fate brought me elsewhere._

_I met the secretaries of Juliet Capulet, who work for the city of Verona. Three women named, Amber Millington (24), Patricia Williamson (25), and Mara Jaffray (24) write letters to women who write to them with love problems. But they don't use the mail system and a stamp. They place these letters on a wall near Juliet's house. I was lucky enough to help these women write back._

_As I walked through the courtyard by the wall for the third time, picking the letters off the wall, I noticed a letter sticking out of a brick. I pulled it out and pulled out the brick in the process. As I went to place the brick back in its rightful spot I noticed something. A letter. But, this letter was written fifty years ago. I brought it back to the secretaries and read it aloud. _

_It was about a girl of fifteen, named Trudy Rehman an English girl who lived in Liverpool, England who met a man named Ade Bartolini in the summer of 1961. They fell in love but they lived far away. Ade had told Trudy to stay with him and they could run away with together. But Trudy ran. She was a young girl who was scared. She was scared that her parent's wouldn't approve of her getting married at 15. _

_I did the unthinkable, I wrote her back. Less than a week later a man arrived at the door of the secretaries. Saying his name was Fabian Rutter and he was the grandson of Trudy. _

_But he wasn't happy about the letter. He told me I was crazy to believe in True Love. I followed him after he stormed out and met Trudy. We had dinner and I told her about my dream to become a writer and she told me she wanted to look for Ade. _

_So, this is where the real story begins. In Siena, where she thought Ade was. We knocked on the door, and he answered it with a 'Si?' I had a feeling that Trudy knew this wasn't him, because she looked in his eyes and frowned. But she asked him anyway. But, he told us that he was gay and he knew that by 1961. _

_So we looked up the Ade Bartolini's in Siena. There was over 90! So we set out on this quest to find her one true love. Fabian wasn't to happy, but I was warming up to him, sort of. But as we drove around for about three hours, I felt sick. _

_I can tell you first hand that carsickness is not fun. But this was an important moment, I finally realized that Fabian was a caring person._

_As we looked more and more and more. After a few days we still hadn't found Trudy's Ade, but I had I feeling mine was nearby. At first, I thought maybe it was my fiancé. But I turned around and saw Fabian. Smiling at me. I smile back._

_I was beginning to feel something for him, but I had a fiancé. We looked on and on and on. We came across what looked like just another Ade but there was no one home. A man pulled up on a Vespa and told us that Ade Bartolini was dead. _

_Fabian wasn't too thrilled. He was angry with me for causing his Gran this pain. He insisted we give up. I wasn't ready to give up and neither was Trudy and I told him so. He told me to stop thinking that True Love wasn't just something out of a fairytale and that I had no idea what it felt like to lose someone you love. _

_That's where I cried. I did know what it felt like. But, he assumed I didn't. Most people would think that I hated him, but I didn't. He didn't know. But I was disappointed. _

_That night he pounded on the door, saying that he had things that he hadn't said. But I wouldn't let him in. Somehow he got in on his own though. I dashed under the covers trying to hide my tear stained face. He showed me his humorous side and may have gotten a giggle out of me. _

_But he knew that he wasn't completely forgiven yet. He gave me the most heartfelt apology I had ever heard. But, I still didn't want him to see me. He said that he would have to make me come out. I giggled again and wondered how he would do that._

_Let's just say he found my weakness. He tickled me and showed no mercy. But, I got my revenge. _

_But, it was still no more. The next day we were heading back to Verona. But, we stopped at a Vineyard to get a tour. And there he was. Ade. The real Ade. They both knew right away. _

_But, I no longer have a fiancé. He met someone else. And we were both happier. But, Fabian will never be my second choice. He was always my first. I was just scared like Trudy was. _

_So the question is Can True Love last fifty years? The answer is yes. Because I have received an invitation to the wedding of Trudy Rehman and Ade Bartolini. _

So, that was my article. I am in a plane right now heading to the wedding. With my new dress, **(on my profile) **ready to run back to Fabian.

I rented a car and drove to the Bartolini House. When I got there I spotted Fabian right away.

"FABIAN!" I shouted.

"Nina?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, happy to inhale his scent again.

"I missed you so much." I told him.

"Fabes?" a girls voice echoed in my ears.

"Yeah, Joy?" he said.

"We're ready when you are." Joy, HIS GIRLFRIEND, said.

I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart.

"Fabian, I'll see you later okay?" I said, "Nice to meet you Joy."

"Okay, bye?" he said.

I felt like crying. I sat next to Amber and Jerome who was with Mara.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

"Nina, you are not okay." Jerome added.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Nina," Amber said, "Is this about Fabian?"

I burst into tears at the mention of his name.

The wedding began, luckily and people thought I was crying because the ceremony was so beautiful.

After the ceremony Fabian approached me.

"I want to see your article." He said.

"Oh, well um, you can't." I told him.

"And why not?" he smiled.

God, that smile.

"I-I didn't get published." I said.

**That's where I leave you guys! Poor Nina. Well, please don't kill me. Deuces!**


	7. You're My Fate

**Hey guys, I just got home and I wanted to give you something.**

**Don't own Hoa or letters to Juliet**

Nina's POV

"I-I didn't get published." I said to Fabian.

He gave me a look of utter surprise.

"Hey Nina!" Jerome shouted, "Congrats on the article I read it it's amazing."

I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"So you were saying?" Fabian said smiling.

GOD, THAT SMILE!

I turned around and walked back to the table. I mean what else was there to do? Show him the article! I took it out of my bag.

_But, Fabian will never be my second choice. He was always my first. I was just scared like Trudy was._

Trudy and Ade proposed a toast, and Trudy stood up.

"I would like to start by saying thank you to the angel that brought me here. Nina Martin. She responded to a letter lost in time, and I would like to ask her if I could read it out loud."

I nodded to her and she continued, "_Dear Trudy, I found your letter today. I want you to know that I completely understand why you ran. You were scared. But, now I think that you deserve an answer. What and If, are two word as non- threatening as words can be. But put them together and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life. What if? What if? What if? I don't know how your story ended, but if what you felt then was true love, then it's never too late. If it was true then why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. I don't know what a love like Juliet's feels like, a love to leave loved ones for, a love to cross oceans for. But I hope that if I did feel it I would never, ever let it slip away. And if Trudy if you did, I hope one day you will go back for it. All my love, Juliet."_

The entire time I was looking at Fabian. Who was looking from me to Trudy. Joy was next to him, followed by a man who I presumed was a family member.

Another man came up to me, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, I'm Mick Campbell. And you're Nina Martin, the girl who wrote that letter and the girl who was crying long before the ceremony started."

"So, you're a friend of Trudy's?" I asked avoiding the subject.

"I'm Fabian's best mate. Surely he told you about me! The more good looking, sporty one?"

"Alright leave her alone Mick." Fabian said.

"NO! I was just about to go find Alfie!" Mick whined.

Fabian's POV

"Just go away." I said, "Sorry Nina."

But she was gone. I looked at Amber, she pointed to her, running away.

I chased after her, to where she had gone.

It was a small area with no way out unless you turn around. But she had magically disappeared.

"Fabian?" I heard her say.

I turned around to see her on, none other than, a balcony.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I know this shouldn't mean anything to you but… I love you." She said.

Nina's POV

I said it! DAMN IT!

"But, you're hear with Joy, so you could just walk away now." I said turning around.

"Joy is my sister!" he said, "My MARRIED sister!"

"That's just creepy!" I laughed.

"What- huh… ugh! NO! NO! NO! You have it all wrong! That's not the Joy I dated!" he shouted.

"OH." She said.

"Nina, you asked me once if I believed in fate. But, I answered that I never really thought about it. That was a lie! I thought that I couldn't trust fate for doing what it did to my parents. But I realized that I believe in fate because… Nina you are my fate."

I was blubbering like an idiot. I was leaning over the balcony, but I must have leaned too far because the next thing I knew I was plummeting to the ground.

But, luckily Fabian's arms were there to catch me. Although we both fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked. As I lay there on the ground, he sat looking over me I couldn't have been happier.

I nodded.

"God, your arm." He said. I hadn't noticed. It was bleeding, pretty bad.

"It'll be fine." I told him.

"I'm the doctor! Let me do the diagnosis!" he whined.

"Just kiss me." I told him.

He lifted my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled against his lips. Our first kiss. His lips moved in sync with mine, a perfect fit.

"True love exists Nina, you're my true love." He said, "And Nina, I love you too."

We broke apart and realized that everyone was watching us.

"Nina! What happened to your arm?" Amber yelled.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Stop being so stubborn." Fabian smiled, "Let me take you inside, and clean you up."

I nodded.

He took me to his room, where he had a bag full of first aid supplies.

"You bring that with you everywhere?" I asked.

"Ha ha." He said.

He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, cotton balls, and bandages and pulled me into the bathroom.

As he got everything sorted out he asked, "Why didn't you want me to see the article?"

"You'll know when you read it." I said simply.

"Okay, give me your arm." He told me. I held my arm out to him and he ran it under cold water. My guess was to get the dirt out. Then he took one of the cotton balls and put the disinfectant on it. The second it touch the cut I screamed, "OW! That stings!" and pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Nina, you have to trust me. It was covered in dirt!" he yelled.

I reluctantly stuck my arm back out at him. He touched the cut again, and I hissed in pain and tried to pull away again, but he had a strong grip.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said. I sat on the stool in the bathroom and Fabian crouched in front of me.

Every time he touched that stupid cotton ball on my stupid cut, I attempted to pull away. Wouldn't work. He looked at me, smiled and shook his head laughing.

"What? Oww!" I said.

"You are worse than the kids I do this too." He laughed.

"Well, excuse me I didn't know it was gonna hurt!" I shouted.

"What did you expect? I would kiss it and everything would be okay?" he laughed.

"That would have been better." I said.

"Okay, the worst is over, now I just need to get the needle for the stitches…" he said.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"I'm kidding," Fabian laughed.

"FABIAN!" I shouted, pushing his shoulder, "You scared me!"

"Yeah, that was my intention!" he laughed.

He put a bandage on the cut and we went back outside.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

This was just the beginning.

**Okay, yes that was the letter from the movie, well most of it. No, this isn't the last chappy. And yes, there will be a sequel. Thank you!**


	8. True Love

**Hey guys, not much to say, except to check out the mini story Loser Like Me. Thanks!**

**Don't own hoa or letters to Juliet**

Nina's POV

I was happy. That's a feeling that describes me right now. Happy. I'm with the man of my dreams and I couldn't be happier.

I sat next to Amber for awhile, talking about basically everything. Then I realized something that ruined my happy mood.

When do long distance relationships ever work?

"Fabian." I said approaching him.

"Nina? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We should break- up." I said.

"N-Nina," he stuttered, "You have got to be joking."

"We both know this can't work." I said crying, "I love you, but I won't work out."

"Nina, we can make it work!" Fabian replied.

Fabian's POV

Why is she breaking it off with me? I finally got her back.

"I'm sorry!" she said running off.

She ran to my Gran and said her goodbyes. Then ran off to her car.

I did something that she always did to me.

I followed her.

She checked into one of the hotels we stayed at, I like to call it the fight hotel. Because it was where we fought.

I got a room and went to the floor, she was on. But, instead of knocking on her door. I searched for an unattended maid's cart.

I found one! HAHAHA! I knocked and said.

"Nina open up its me."

"Fabian I'm sorry, just leave me alone to cry in peace!" she said.

"I'm coming in anyway!" I said unlocking the door.

"How do you do that?" she asked once I was next to her on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fabian, long distance relationships never work." She said.

"Who said anything about long distance?" I asked, "I invite you to live with me in Liverpool."

"Really?" she said smiling.

"No, I'm kidding!" I said sarcastically.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more."

So, me and Nina will always be together. I know it. I love her and she loves me. And let's face it, without her we wouldn't be together! I wouldn't have found the greatest gift anyone can receive.

TRUE LOVE

**Okay, that's that story. The sequel will go up after I do, my Mine muli- chap based on Taylor Swifts song Mine.**

**First Chap of that will be up, tonight or tomorrow.**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
